Hell's Little Angel
by phantomphan2000
Summary: What if Cas had saved Dean from making the deal that sent him to hell? What if Lucifer had won? A collection of 100 word drabbles centered around a lot of "what if's," Castiel, and Dean. AU, rated T
1. Memento Mori

**A/N: I challenged myself to write a 100 word drabble. This is the result. Last line taken from 7x01. **

**I'm thinking about making this into a series of 100 word drabbles. They'd all be centered around Castiel. What do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer: SPN ain't mine.**

**Chapter summary: That trench coat hid something we never had the chance to see**—black wings.****

_**Memento Mori**_

An icy mist coils around him, dense as white smoke. It tugs at pale flesh, cuts through shadows, and he exhales shakily; it encompasses him completely, whispers muttering the same word, over and over, from the foundation of darkness. The trees smeared and oozing fresh blood.

And he knows this can't be Heaven.

"_Dean_," they call. "_Dean_ . . ."

Movement between the red trunks. And again, but it's too quick. Blackness probes his emerald eyes, vision blurring, breath lodged. Struggling for air, reaching, trying to find purchase—

Then Cas, smiling. "_Oh, this is going to be so much fun_."


	2. Ante Bellum

**A/N: The angel's thoughts in 6x20. I should be able to update this daily. We shall see. **

**Disclaimer: Playing in Kripke's sandbox . . . again.**

_**Ante Bellum**_

He looks to the sky in desperation, and he prays. He asks for guidance, for assurance that he has made the right choice, that is he on the right path. For a _sign_.

But God is as silent as ever. Of course.

He alone must decide. Ironic how he rebelled to gain freedom and choice. Because maybe he wasn't destined to save the world after all.

Because maybe . . . he was never meant to be a guardian angel.

_I don't know what is right and what is wrong._

Castiel hangs his head in defeat as evil treads on his corroding faith.


	3. Terra Firma

**A/N: AU. Set in 2x22. If only angels had been real to him then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.**

_**Terra Firma**_

When his hand comes away, it's covered in blood. Sam's blood, his little brother—his _family's_ blood.

And a lot of it.

His mouth forms words, but he hears no sound. Watching helplessly as lids slide closed over green orbs for the last time.

Dean holds the lifeless body in his arms, telling himself it's a dream, praying it's only just.

Because Sam can't be dead.

Because that would mean he hadn't done his job, that Dean hadn't kept his promise.

And he _always_ kept his promises for Sammy.

A shuffling sound, and the trench-coated man is there. "Hello, Dean."


	4. Dies Irae

**A/N: AU. A very human Castiel returns to the battlefield to find evil victorious. 5x22**

**Disclaimer: Depressing to admit SPN doesn't belong to me.**

_**Dies Irae**_

The sun's rays blind him momentarily before he can process the destruction around him. He takes careful steps toward a limp figure on the ground, shattered glass from the battered 1967 Impala crunching underfoot.

Castiel knows the dead man is Dean.

Just as he knows his angelic powers have not returned with his human vessel.

Which means he can't resurrect Bobby, let alone free Sam from the Cage.

Despite this knowledge, he kneels and brings two fingers to Dean's forehead, silently pleading to God for help.

As the earth begins to quake beneath him, Castiel realizes Lucifer has already won.


	5. Selume Proferre

**A/N: Even in the times of utmost darkness, there is light.**

**Disclaimer: SPN isn't mine.**

_**Selume Proferre**_

Silently perched and unknown to the world, cloaked in nothing but a petty little coat, he watches from the rooftops, waiting. Orbs of light dot the scene, unable to keep darkness at bay.

Yet the city is a blur of color, always moving.

The ledge is cool to the touch. Grief and guilt weigh him down, pierce his chest. Jimmy Novak, begging; things he can never forget; seared into his mind.

_Patience_, he assures. _The wait will soon be over._

He spreads his arms wide, pretending he still has wings. Dean shouts his name from behind.

Castiel takes the plunge.


	6. Tempus Fugit

**A/N: Dean's injured, and Castiel cleans up the mess he's made. AU 4x16**

**Disclaimer: Kripke owns SPN, I'm just borrowing the characters.**

_**Tempus Fugit**_

"Find someone else."

And he wants to, for Dean's sake. But if there's one thing he's learned in his short time on Earth, it's that there's no escaping destiny.

_Or is there?_

It would be simple. Effortless. Over in the blink of an eye. But accepting the consequences of his actions? Could he truly make them forget? About everything, about it all?

_The righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it._

Sighing, Castiel lowers two fingers to Dean's forehead, and wings away from the only man who ever had a chance of saving the world.


	7. Anno Domini

**A/N: Castiel may have lived if he'd seen the error of his ways a little sooner. AU 7x01. Sorry for not updating yesterday!**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural doesn't belong to me.**

_**Anno Domini**_

They claw mercilessly inside him, tearing his vessel to shreds. Castiel thinks he can even hear Jimmy Novak's screams.

He's feeling shameful for his actions. He'd chosen a course where only he could win, where only he could bathe in glory.

Shouldn't he have known, seen he was headed down the wrong path? Dean had tried so many times to tell him, though he hadn't listened for childish reasons, as the hunter had made plain.

He was still an angel, then. Things could've been different.

But not anymore.

Once he returns the souls to Purgatory, Cas is back once more.

**Reviews inspire me to continue! :)**


	8. Veritas Vos Liberabit

**A/N: Second update today to make up for missing yesterday. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: SPN is Kripke's. **

**Chapter Summary: Castiel travels down a road that doesn't lead to the same destination. AU 1x01/Pilot**

**Veritas Vos Liberabit**

It is foolish to try—the outcome never changes—but he dashes into the room, flames licking at his feet. Mary already gone, burned by demonic fire. John placing Sam in Dean's arms. Azazel, appearing in the form of their father, shoving a blade into John's back. Fire claiming both parents.

Castiel reaches for the demon, but is too late. John and Mary leaving two children behind to fend for themselves in a world full of evil. Scared and alone.

He takes them away from Kansas. Keeps them alive for years. Then wipes their memories as if it never happened.


	9. Opus Dei

**A/N: AU 7x02 Castiel disappeared into that river and never came out. Dean just did what he had to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SPN or its characters.**

_**Opus Dei**_

He sinks into the river, lost. Dean finds the trench coat floating and abandoned on the water's edge.

_Cas is gone_, he thinks. Again and again. Or he'll never believe it.

He doesn't want to think of the angel's betrayal or those final words—a promise to fix things that can never be fixed.

Still a child, an angel.

But still his friend.

Sam's wall is broken, Leviathan on the loose, worry in Bobby's eyes. And Dean just wants it to end. All of it. Because they never get a break.

The icy water pierces him like millions of knives.


	10. Errare Humanum Est

**A/N: Sorry for the late post, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: SPN belongs to Kripke, not me.**

**Chapter summary: AU after 7x02**

_**Errare Humanum Est**_

It's been five years.

Five years since Sam last saw him smile, since they witnessed the Leviathan explode across the earth.

Since Cas disappeared.

He yanks the rejected dollar from the vending machine, and turns back towards the motel that has become their refuge. And then he hears it—the unmistakable sound of wings.

He stops mid–step, thinking imagination is at play.

But he has to be sure it isn't real.

"Hello, Dean."

Blue eyes swirl with mystery as the eldest Winchester steps forward, stunned into silence. Then Dean's apologizing and hugging the angel like a long lost brother.


	11. Ad Astra

**A/N: This is in honor of the upcoming episode 7x04. Something of a tribute to Dean&Jo**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Supernatural isn't mine.**

**Chapter Summary: Dean asks Castiel to do the impossible. set after 5x10 Abandon All Hope**

_**Ad Astra**_

Nothing can compare to his guilt.

She wasn't supposed to die, not like this. Not when she had her whole life ahead of her.

And that was his fault. He'd started the damn Apocalypse by torturing souls in hell.

Dean wishes Castiel had just left him there. At least then Jo might still be alive. Ellen, too.

So he asks: "Can it be done?"

The angel looks away, and Dean has the answer. Cas can't bring them back, even if he wanted to, even if hell froze over and Heaven fell to the earth.

Nothing would ever ease the pain.


	12. Assurge

**A/N: I can't take much more angst. Jo, Cas. . . . I don't think I'll make it through this season if this goes on.**

**Disclaimer: I'll never own SPN.**

**Chapter Summary: AU, after 7x02. Castiel is put back together again.**

_**Assurge**_

Waves crashing against the shore, tugging sand out to sea, seagulls in the distance; strong, warm rays of the sun.

_Such a peaceful place to die_, he thinks. _Let them come._

He waits for the sounds to fade, for Death to claim him one last time. Each breath sets his chest aflame; still the end never comes.

"Cas?"

_Dean_. The voice guides him to consciousness.

Light pierces blue eyes. A shadow blocks the sun.

And Dean is there.

But he doesn't stay; he stumbles to his feet and runs, runs from his past, from Dean.

Like he never had wings.


	13. Non Tiembo Mala

**A/N: Last chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Kripke.**

**Chapter summary: AU, Season 7x02. Leviathan!Cas meets his end.**

_**Non Tiembo Mala**_

The handle is hot to the touch. As if someone had held it for him until this very moment.

He circles the monster chained to the chair; the room shrinks so that's it's just the two of them, face to face—the final stand.

There will be no regret, he tells himself. Not now, not ever.

But, in the end, he knows the truth.

Another friend, dead. Because of him. Except, he's solely responsible this time, the killer.

The monster smiles as the barrel of the Colt comes to rest at eye–level.

"I'm sorry, Cas."

Dean pulls the trigger.


End file.
